Chicago Typewriter
Details * Tittle: '''시카고타자기 / sikago tajagi * '''English Tittle: '''Chicago Typewriter * '''Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Comedy, Thriller * Episodes: '''16 * '''Broadcast network: '''tvN * '''Broadcast period: 07-April-2017 al 03-June-2017 * Airtime: Friday and Saturday 20:00 * Original Soundtrack: Chicago Typewriter OST Synopsis Han Se Joo is a successful bestseller, one day he travels to Chicago and there he sees an old Korean typewriter. Upon returning to Korea, he meets Jeon Seol who is her number one fan, an Olympic ex-player who has memories of her past life; that same day strange events begin to occur and he ends up knowing the mysterious Yoo Jin Oh. After meeting him, he discovers that in his previous life in the 1930s he used to be a writer at the time of the Japanese occupation in Korea. In order to regain his normal life he begins to write a novel, but it happens that the novel has to do with his previous life. Will Han Joo manage to organize his current life? Cast thumb|251px|Cuadro de Relaciones * Yoo Ah In as Han Se Joo ** Choi Min Young as Han Se Joo (kid) * Im Soo Jung as Jun Seol ** Choi Myung Bin (최명빈) as Jeon Seol (kid) ** Jo Min Ah as Jun Seol (young) * Go Kyung Pyo as Yoo Jin Oh * Kwak Si Yang as Baek Tae Min ** Son Sang Yeon (손상연) as Tae Min (young) Personas cercanas a Han Se Joo * Jo Woo Jin as Gal Ji Suk * Oh Na Ra as Secretaria Kang Personas cercanas a Jun Seol * Yang Jin Sung as Ma Bang Jin (Friend) ** Kwak Ji Hye as Ma Bang Jin (young) * Jun Soo Kyung as Ma Bang Ji's mother * Kang Hong Suk as Wong Dae Han ** Song Joon Hee as Won Dae Han (young) * Ji Dae Han as Wong Tae Han's father * Choi Duk Moon as Jun Seol's father * Jun Mi Sun as Jun Seol's mother Personas cercanas a Baek Tae Min * Chun Ho Jin as Baek Tae Min's father * Jo Kyung Sook as Tae Min' mother * ??? as Baek Se Ra Otros * Lee Gyu Bok as Song Jong Wook * Kim Hyun Sook as Hospital Vet Director * Shim Min as Mi Young * Kim Sung Hoon as Lee Jung Bong * Park Ji Hoon as Jun Do Yeob * Kim Gi Soo as Jo Sang Chul * Park Sun Im as Hanna Kim * Yoo Byung Jae as Deer caretaker (Ep.2) * Choi Song Hyun as Moderator of the Press Conference (Ep. 3) * Cosmic Girls as Girl group (Ep. 3) * Jung Yeon Joo as Bang Jin' friend * Na Hye Jin as Bang Jin' friend * Choi Seo Yeon as Jeon Seol' friend * Jo Young Hoon as vet * Choi Gyo Sik as Se Joo's gardener * Lee Ji Soo as editorial worker * Jun Jin Gi as Japanese Officer * Woo Do Im as Jo Sang Mi (Ep. 10 al 15) Production * Director: Kim Chul Kyu (김철규) * Writer: '''Jin Soo Wan Trivia * This drama marks the return to the Korean screen of the actress Im Soo Jung, after an absence of 13 years. * It will be the third time that the actors Yoo Ah In and Chun Ho Jin work together, since they had already worked in the film Shim's Family and in the drama Six Flying Dragons. * The first script reading was held on February 24, 2017 and the recordings began the week of February 28, 2017. * In Episode 2, Wong Tae Han (Kang Hong Suk) sings the Mexican song '' Besame Mucho '' by Consuelo Velasquez. * On April 28, episode 7 was not aired due to the presidential debate, only a short special was broadcast, instead, on April 29, two episodes were broadcast in a row. * On the 5th and 6th of May the episodes were not broadcast due to the 'Golden Week', on May 6th the second special with the behind the scenes of the drama narrated by Go Kyung Pyo was aired. Raitings '''Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea External Links * Official Site * Daum * Hancinema Gallery Chicago Typewriter-tvN-2017-00.jpg Chicago Typewriter-tvN-2017-01.jpg Chicago Typewriter-tvN-2017-02.jpg Chicago Typewriter-tvN-2017-03.jpg